


of course (saiouma thing idkj)

by kich1i



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, saiouma, shuichis a good bf:))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kich1i/pseuds/kich1i
Summary: uhm saiouma angst? idk im not very good at writing fanfics lol
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 37





	of course (saiouma thing idkj)

It was 4am.

Saiharas eyes slowly fluttered open, as the pouring rain had woken him up. He looked over his shoulder to see if Ouma was still asleep next to him. 

He wasn’t, of course..

Saihara thought a bit about why he would of gotten up, and he decided it must of been a nightmare. Great. He got up from the bed, leaving the bedroom and stepping into the living room. He noticed the balcony door was open, so he thought to himself that he’d see if Ouma was on the balcony. He walked over to the door, stepping outside onto beautiful balcony him and Ouma had. 

Ouma was sitting on a chair, drinking fanta. of course -

“Are you alright, Ouma-Kun?.” Saihara asked, hoping he would be. “Mhm,,” Ouma muttered, in an very raspy and exhausted voice. Poor Ouma-kun,, Saihara walked over to him, and sat down on the chair next to Oumas. “Nightmare?” Saihara asked. “Yeah,,” Ouma replied, looking at Saihara with tired eyes. “Ah,, its alright, do you want a hug,,?” Saihara asked, hoping to make Ouma feel better. “P,,please.” Ouma said, clearly upset. Saihara leaned over and hugged him, patting his back. “Its alright, im here,,” Ouma let out small, silent sobs. Im so sorry Ouma-kun.. “Shh,, im here, its o-okay ouma..”

“I,,I’m sorry- im s,,so sorry,,” Ouma sobbed.  
“Its okay, its okay,,”  
“S,,Shuichi—“  
“Shh,, im here,, its okay,,”

After about 30 minutes(Saihara wasn’t counting.), Ouma stopped sobbing and fell asleep in saiharas arms. The pouring rain continued to fall as Shuichi carried Ouma to their bedroom, laying him down and cuddling his tired body. Shuichi soon fell asleep with Ouma sound asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's short, this is rlly just smthn I wrote a bit ago:))  
> hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
